Surprise !
by Nelja
Summary: Peu de temps après Weirdmageddon, pendant qu'on répare leur maison, les Pines vont faire une petite promenade dans la forêt. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les y attend.


_Spoilers sur toute la série. Fluff (avec un peu de hurt/comfort) sur la famille Pines entre la fin de Weirdmageddon et le départ des petits. Fait aussi intervenir plusieurs créatures fantastiques._

* * *

"Monsieur Pines. Autre Monsieur Pines. Dipper et Mabel. Ca vous dirait de faire un tour dans les bois ?" propose Soos.

Le visage de Dipper s'illumine. Il est en train de porter une boîte à outils qui semble trop lourde pour lui. Il semble n'avoir pas très envie de rester sur le chantier bourdonnant d'activité du nouveau Mystery Shack

"Ce que Soos veut dire," explique Wendy, "c'est que si mon père et les autres réparent le Mystery Shack, c'est par gratitude. Parce que vous avez sauvé tout le monde. Alors il est hors de question que vous travailliez avec les autres. Sauf si c'est vous qui commandez tout, et vous savez, mon père préfèrerait que la maison tienne."

"Je peux aider à décorer ?" demande Mabel.

"Après, pas pendant." explique Soos pendant que Ford essaie de toussoter distraitement. Peut-être veut-il exprimer ainsi que les efforts décoratifs de Mabel ne sont pas son idéal pour sa maison. Peut-être qu'il est totalement capable de superviser une contruction. Qui sait ?

"Ce n'est pas encore un plan pour me faire retrouver mes souvenirs sans me le dire ?" demande Stan. "Parce que je suis pleinement rétabli, merci." Il a un sourire provocateur. "Donnez-moi une année et je vous dis le bénéfice !"

En fait, il n'est pas sûr de se rappeler tout. Mais c'est normal, à son âge. Il voudrait juste qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui, que Ford perde son air grave quand il le regarde.

"Certainement pas !" s'exclame Dipper. "Tu n'allais jamais dans la forêt, Oncle Stan ! Tu nous envoyais toujours faire le sale boulot !"

"Oh." répond Stan. Alors il sourit. "Je suis d'accord pour aller me promener alors. Dans les bois. Ca a l'air... d'une nouvelle expérience."

"Oui !" s'exclame Mabel. "Viens avec nous ! Les recoins les plus sombres seront éclairés par le pouvoir de la famille Pines ! Je recoudrai tous les vêtements déchirés par des ronces. Parole de Mabel !"

Le visage de Stan exprime certainement qu'il y avait sans doute une raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas dans la forêt avant. Depuis quand Mabel mentionne autre chose que des fleurs et des arcs-en-ciels ? (pas des licornes, on lui a rappelé cette partie-là)

Mais Mabel fonce déjà, Wendy et Soos sont de chaque côté de lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et déjà Ford et Dipper sont en train de discuter de toutes les choses de nerd qu'il peut y avoir dans la forêt, sans compter que c'est lui qui a dit oui. Alors il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, pense Stan. Certes, la forêt est sombre, mais en ce mois d'août, la fraîcheur est agréable. Elle était plus déplaisante dans son souvenir.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'alors, il était tout seul. Pas avec une famille pour le regarder avec affection.

Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement qu'il a appris à donner un bon coup de poing dans la face d'un monstre - ou n'importe quelle partie charnue qui n'en a pas -, depuis ses premiers jours. Il sourit. Les enfants lui ont raconté le ptérodactyle et les zombies, mais il vient de se rappeler par lui-même une histoire très satisfaisante avec une hache géante qui marchait sur quatre manches, et un briquet...

C'est peut-être d'y repenser, mais il lui semble entendre un bruit étrange. Pas au point de demander aux autres de s'arrêter, mais il tend l'oreille.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ?" demande Dipper.

Mabel cesse de fredonner, et tout le monde se met à écouter.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose dans ces bois qui puisse nous faire peur." plaisante Wendy.

"Dans ce qui est natif de la forêt." dit Ford.

Ils échangent un coup d'oeil avec Dipper.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demande Stan. Vous ne faites pas référence au tourisme. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un des monstres de Bill serait resté ici ?"

"Ils ont tous été aspirés !" s'exclame Mabel.

"C'est vrai." dit Ford. "Peut-être auraient-il pu résister à l'appel, avec un bon point d'appui, mais ils n'auraient aucune raison de le faire. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour eux..."

Mais Stan voit très bien qu'il le regarde, comme s'il voulait le protéger. Il voudrait crier, tu as effacé le connard de triangle, il n'est plus là, plus là.

Un bruit étrange semble résonner dans le lointain. Comme... comme rien de connu, justement, c'est ça qui est stressant.

Soudain, Dipper pousse un cri strident. Quelque chose agrippe Stan par derrière, lui applique un bandeau sur le visage, et tout devient noir.

"Mec, ça se fait pas." grogne Soos.

* * *

Stan reste quelques instants à donner des coups de poings et de genoux dans le vide, par réflexe, avant de réaliser que son agresseur a disparu, et que rien ne l'empêche d'arracher son bandeau.

Ce sont deux chapeaux pointus fluorescents. Un pour chaque oeil.

Cela n'empêche pas pour autant Stan d'analyser promptement la situation. Ils sont entourés de créatures surgies de nulle part. Plusieurs Manotaures et d'autres plus dangereuses. Et... ils ont tous des chapeaux pointus ?

D'ailleurs, une grande banderole est accrochée entre deux arbres, qui dit "Pines, merci !"

Et même si Ford est en train de mettre en joue des créatures qui fuient devant son arme, il semblerait que Dipper, Mabel, Soos et Wendy essaient de les arrêter.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il d'une voix tonnante. Ford se détendre, ne vise plus personne, même s'il tient toujours son pistolet fermement dans sa main.

"Une excellente question !" s'exclame un des gnomes, monté sur une licorne pour avoir l'air plus grand. "Comme nous ne pouvions pas vraiment venir au village avec tout le monde..."

"Ils ne nous aiment pas !" s'exclame le multi-ours avec une larme à l'oeil. Un Manotaure - Chutzpar, celui qui était au Mystery Shack pendant Weirdmageddon - le console, son sabot dans sa main. Est-ce que ces deux-là ne voulaient pas s'entretuer la première fois qu'ils se sont croisés ? Si Stan avait su qu'il tenait une agence matrimoniale en plus d'un refuge contre les démons, il aurait fait payer plus cher.

"Alors," continue le gnome, "moi, Jeff, en hommage à la plus jolie, et, euh, la plus décidée des humaines, et à sa famille, j'ai décidé de vous inviter à une grande fête ! Regardez comme c'était bien mené. Tout a été apporté par des hidebehinds pendant que vous ne regardiez pas. Salut, Cletus. Tu sais, un chapeau pointu ne se met pas comme ça."

Stan se retourne dans la direction où le gnome agite la main, mais il n'y voit rien, à part deux ou trois autres Manotaures.

"C'est bien joli, tout ça !" s'exclame Stan, "mais vous avez effrayé ma famille ! Alors, j'espère au moins qu'il y a des cadeaux !"

Celestiabellabathabelle arrive, et à ses côtés une licorne qui tire un chariot rose, chargé de gâteaux et autres nourritures. Il y a même du bacon. Voilà qui devient intéressant.

* * *

Stan finit de signer une dernière photo dédicacée à un gnome avide. Il se demande ce qu'il va en faire. Le garder précieusement ? Le revendre ? Peut-être aurait-il dû faire payer. Plus cher que le tas de cadeaux spontanés qui se trouve derrière lui.

"Alors vous saviez !" s'exclame Dipper.

Wendy sourit, hausse les épaules. "Ouaip. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vous éloigner des autres et vous attirer dans les bois. Et puis, on ne sauve pas le monde ensemble sans pouvoir se rendre des petits services." Elle adresse un signe de main à Chutzpar, qui roucoule toujours avec le multi-ours. "Hey, cool man !"

"Une fête surprise est la seule occasion qui vaille la peine de mentir à des amis." dit Soos, qui hoche la tête deux ou trois fois, puis retourne héroïquement la visière de sa casquette, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

"Grand-oncle Staaaan ! grand oncle Fooord !" s'exclame Mabel. "Il faut que vous goûtiez à celui-là. Je suis sûre qu'elles ont mis de l'essence de... de... de quelque chose de bien et de _plus sucré que le sucre._ "

"Tu es réconciliée avec les licornes, alors ?" demande Wendy.

"He bien, disons que nous avons fait une trêve temporaire, et... aaaah, dance party ! J'espère qu'il y aura des vampires mignons !"

En effet, plusieurs licornes rassemblées dans un coin de la clairière laissent échapper de la musique techno de leurs cornes. Mabel n'est pas la seule à courir pour les rejoindre. Stan est à peu près certain de distinguer une famille d'ornithorynques en fourrures à carreaux. Et ça, est-ce que ce n'est pas une hache qui court ? Et qui veut danser avec Waddles ?

Dipper, lui aussi, finit par cesser de jeter juste des coups d'oeil intrigués et va les rejoindre, avec Wendy et Soos. La foule des danseurs devient de plus en plus dense.

"Le Gremloblin !" s'exclame Ford. "Si j'attendais... je dirais que c'est attentionné de sa part d'avoir mis des lunettes noires.

D'autres bannières ont été installées. Une pour chaque membre de la famille, peints dans des poses dramatiques. Stan aime bien la sienne. "Vous nous avez sauvés !" disent des banderoles plus petites qui les relient. Ou "A bas les démons."

"Hey, tu penses à quoi ?" demande Stan.

Ford a un petit rire gêné. "Oh, tu sais. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que les démons étaient ici par ma faute."

"La même chose, je suis sûr."

"Cela devrait être Fiddleford." dit Ford, en jetant un coup d'oeil gêné à son affiche.

"En plus, sûr. Mais il passe la journée avec son fiston, et il était occupé, je pense."

"Stan..."

"He, je viens de penser, tu connais cette musique ? Non, tu as tout raté !"

"C'est censé être de la musique ?"

Stan rit. "Ca a été ma première réaction aussi. Mais on s'y fait." Il regarde Ford "Tu te rappelles comment c'est moi qui ai dû t'apprendre à danser, nerd ?"

Le visage de son frère s'illumine, comme à chaque fois que Stan se rappelle quelque chose de leur passé qu'il ne lui a pas raconté lui-même.

"Et on dirait que je vais devoir tout recommencer à zéro." dit-il avec son sourire de commerçant. "Viens danser, petit frère."

Et Ford, malgré son embarras, le suit, comme il l'avait fait autrefois.


End file.
